Animal byproduct meals, fecal material, agricultural fertilizer, corn byproducts, wheat byproducts, wood chips, saw dust, blood, bio-solids, milk powder, lime, coal, seaweed, and the like are high moisture content materials that may provide a rich source of energy when effectively dehydrated and powdered.
Therefore, there is a need for a process and system for drying and powderizing these materials.